


Magic Fingers

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris sure does love to tease you... but only because he knows exactly what will happen.





	Magic Fingers

Jorvik doesn't have many guys, which is a problem for you for two reasons- one, you stick out like a sore thumb. And two- the dating pool is very, very small if you happen to prefer the company of your own sex. So it had been a wonderful surprise for you to discover that the most handsome man that you've ever met (and he knows it, though ego isn't always a bad thing) shared your sexual preferance. Even better that he was very open about it, and very willing to spend all of his free time with you. Not that he has much free time, working up at the circus giving fortunes and dazzling his many admirers (and oh doesn't that make you shudder with jealousy) all day every day. But you can usually tell when he's finished for the day, because Ydris, in his need to be as extra as possible, likes to let you know using the magic that he so loves to use. Especially on you to spice up your sex life.

Tonight, as you near Moorland doing your nightly checks of more work to do, you feel the shiver of magic walking up your spine. It makes you sit up straight in your saddle in more ways than one. You blush, glancing down at the rather prominent bulge in your jeans and hoping that nobody is around to see it. Fortunately, it's dark enough and there aren't that many people out for safety's sake. Though, you do urge your horse into a bit of a gallop, leaning forward if only to take the pressure off your loins as you race up the hill to Nilmer's Highland. Your horse nickers, tossing his head and possibly sensing your mood or thoughts, but you just chuckle and ruffle his mane. He'll get over it. Besides, Ydris always makes sure that your horse has plenty of nice feed and the freshest water imaginable while the two of you are... busy.

"Oh, hello," says Ydris, greeting you by name. "Fancy seeing you here." You ride your horse closer to the tent before dismounting, removing his tack and leaving it on the small fence just outside of the tent while your horse walks inside, swishing his tail in a vain attempt to smack you lightly in the face. You ignore it, though you grin at his retreating hindquarters. Your grin is different, though, when you turn to look at Ydris, changing to become a little more sultry.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a surprise," you say, sidling a little closer to him. Ydris' smirk is so cocky that you want to kiss it off his face. So you do, and you are none too gentle about it. Ydris moans at the roughness of the kiss, at the way you grab him by the shoulders and press him up against the door of his wagon.

"Ah, so you got that?" Ydris asks. You nod. "Where were you? I simply must know my range."

"Why, so you can tease the hell out of me while I'm at work?" you ask. Ydris' smile says it all. Little shit.

"Perhaps," says Ydris.

"Just outside of Moorland coming from Fort Pinta," you say. Ydris nods, looking about to dart inside and write it down. But before he can even more, you are kissing his neck, biting down gently with your teeth enough to make Ydris moan and bring his hands up to tangle in your hair.

"I am glad that it worked," Ydris says, his voice a little breathy. But, though he is physically submitting to you, you can feel more of that magic running teasing fingers over you. Up and down your spine, around your waist, your hips, rubbing your thighs so that your legs tremble slightly with the effort of holding yourself up. Your knees feel weak, too, though that may have something to do with the magic fingers tracing tauntingly over the backs of them.

"Well?" your murmur, your face pressed to Ydris' neck, "aren't you gonna invite me in?" Ydris shudders against you, the fingers digging in a little as they make circles on your thighs and begin to edge just a little closer to your cock.

"Much as I would like to put on a real show, perhaps you are right," Ydris says.

"Of course I'm right," you say. "We established early on that I have the brains in this relationship."

"And the brawn," says Ydris, his eyes already undressing you. You know that he could actually undress you using nothing but his magic, he's done it before, but you are glad that he is leaving your clothes on while you are outside. The last thing you want is to be arrested for public indecency. Though the police on Jorvik are a bit... lacking (and nonexistent, from what you've seen), it would be just your luck to be found with your pants down five inches deep in the most magical man in Jorvik. "But what do I bring to this relationship?"

"I don't know," you say, fighting a shiver of delight as the fingers make sensual caresses over your skin, your muscular back. "Why don't you ask those magic fingers of yours?" Ydris grins, his eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight. You aren't even surprised when Ydris doesn't even take his hands from you for a moment as his magic opens the door behind him and then locks it again once the two of you are inside.

You have been inside Ydris' wagon many times before, and each time, the layout is different. This time, the two of you are directly in a front room, like a living room. A wave of Ydris' hand has a fire sparking to life in the fireplace, and you can already see the rug spread out in front of it.

"I have already prepared a place," Ydris says, gesturing to it vaguely. Now, the fingers that have been crawling all over you start to hone in, ghostly fingers stroking your cock but not gripping tightly enough to get any real friction. It's maddening, though it is very nice to have them gently ghost over the head of your cock. You moan, resting your head against Ydris' shoulder. He has just a bit of height on you, too, which is always a nice thing to have. He used to hold it over you, until the first time you had him on his knees taking your load down his throat. His tongue is silver for more than just talking, that is for certain. You want it now, though with that and the magic fingers, you aren't sure that you'll last long enough to fuck Ydris like he deserves. Besides, it's not like you need the foreplay right now, not when you're this hard.

"You know," you say as you unlace Ydris' corset and leave it on the floor, along with removing the rest of his clothing piece by piece as you grind against him, "it's not really fair that you can use magical fingers while I can't."

"Perhaps someday, you will learn new ways to drive me to the brink and beyond," Ydris says, eyes fluttering at the delightful friction. You feel a shiver of magic against your skin, and that is all it takes before your jeans and underwear have vanished along with Ydris'. You were wondering how long it would take him to break. Now, he moans a little louder as your cocks rub together, a friction that is as maddening as everything else.

"I could try it now," you say. "Give me the lube."

"Or I could hide it and you could torture me with pleasure until I reveal the location to you," Ydris says. He looks entirely too delighted by that idea, and you won't be surprised if he does just that next time. But this time, he must be desperate to get to the main act, because the bottle of lube appears in your hand along with a condom. The sight of Ydris getting down on his hands and knees is as delightful now as it was the first time, when he'd revealed to you that he was, in fact, submissive in sex, not dominant as you'd expected from someone as cocky as him. Then again, he is a twink, so it shouldn't be that surprising. Though, you wouldn't mind letting him take control for once, just to see what it's like. To see if and how he uses his magic to make the whole experience better for you.

Though your original intention had been to give you and Ydris a double handjob, rubbing your lube-slick hand over your cocks while gripping them tightly, the fingers now sliding inside you (and somehow feeling lubed too) change your mind, though you do stop to moan and give your cock a decent rub before bringing lube-slick fingers to Ydris' ass and beginning to circle. Ydris looks back at you, his hair springing free to hang lightly over his forehead. Oh, it is so nice to make this man come completely undone. If only his adoring fans could see him now... but no, this is a sight for you and you alone.

As is the sight of Ydris' pale back curving in an arch towards the floor as you gently edge your fingers in and begin to stretch him open. He moans almost like he was trained for it, though you know that that's just how he is. Ydris may want to bring joy to people, but it is not through being a porn star. He is only one for you, as he has told you once, when you'd asked him what the two of you were.

"We are lovers," Ydris had said. "Are we not?"

"But am I the only one?" you'd asked in a moment of weakness. His answer still made you smile whenever you recalled it, even now.

"You are the only one that I need," Ydris had said. And you'd certainly never seen him with anyone else, never seen signs of anyone else being here. Not inside the wagon, anyway.

Now, Ydris pants a little as you get your fingers in deeper yet, brushing his prostate. At that, Ydris cries out a little, fingers curling in the purple (of course) rug in front of the fire. He moans your name, moving his hips back to get more of it. But you only smile, withdrawing your fingers and instead wrapping them around his cock, pumping him slowly.

"Oh, you tease," Ydris says, his voice sounding ragged.

"Now you know how it feels," you say, smirking at him as you press the tip of your cock to his entrance. Ydris rocks his hips back more, probably in an attempt to impale himself on you, so you let it happen for a moment. But then you pull out, giving shallow thrusts as you squeeze his cock and rub it a little slower.

"Please," Ydris moans, saying your name again. And he looks so desperate that you obey him, after enjoying the feeling of him moving his hips for a few moments. When you slam into him, the magic fingers stop for a moment as Ydris cries out in pleasure. So you do it again, slamming in hard so that Ydris moans louder each time. But eventually, the fingers return, trailing down your spine and making you moan and shudder as you fuck Ydris. They stroke over your shoulderblades, down your thighs, cupping your ass and squeezing. So you do the same to Ydris, grinning when he gives a long, drawn-out moan of your name. A spank makes Ydris' cock spill precum onto your hand so you squeeze it, which only makes Ydris look up at you pleadingly.

"You're not coming until I do," you say, bringing your hips back for another hard thrust. Ydris nods and tries to melt into the carpet even while you have his cock in your hand, preventing him from reaching orgasm. Your hand slips as you get closer, though, but even then, Ydris tries to hold out.

But then, with an apology, Ydris gives a strained cry as his body shudders and he reaches his orgasm, spilling his load onto the rug beneath him. You want to milk his cock, draw out his orgasm, but instead, you aim for his prostate, slamming into it again and again so that Ydris is almost boneless by the time you finish inside him.

"So that's how you are when I've pushed you to the brink," Ydris says once he's managed to gather his words again. You pull out of him, panting.

"But if you ever do that again," you say, pulling the condom off your cock and tying it off, "I'm fucking you until you can't walk."

"Was that supposed to be a threat or a promise?" Ydris asks, hope in his eyes.

"Why don't you try it and find out?" you ask, holding Ydris' chin in your hand. Ydris grins and you kiss him, winding your arms around this magic man who you've come to cherish.


End file.
